Hollow
by AmyRoth
Summary: "I said nothing for a time, just ran my fingertips along the edge of the human-shaped emptiness that had been left inside me." ― Haruki Murakami. It was like a fix for a drug addict. This man wanted to forget, yet remember everything so deeply at the same time. It was haunting almost, the intoxicating scent of his breath that lingered on her lips as he finally stopped kissing them.
_Hey there! Thank you for reading this story! Warning, this is a very twisted story! Hahaha! So fair warning, lemon isn't really my thing but...eh wanted to give this idea I had a try! Also, in an attempt to explain a little bit. Sasuke is slowly losing his sense of reality as the story progresses further. Thus, why he believes Ino to be Tenten, eventually at some point. Anyways, let me know what you think! I really appreciate reviews! I LOVE THEM! :) Thank you! Enjoy!_

 _~Amy_

 _Also, upon the pairings. I did just change it to just list the characters: Sasuke, Ino, and Tenten. I realize it would upset some people if I put it (SasukexIno) Tenten and then it would upset others if I put (SasukexTenten) Ino. It all depends on how you look at it to be honest. I will leave it open for interpretation! Sorry for that confusion!_

* * *

 _ **Love left me hollow**_

 _ **I'm with you in the end**_

 _ **Cold, crippled and shallow**_

 _ **Don't leave me here again**_

 _ **I can't go on**_

 _ **You are bound to break me in**_

 _ **I come undone**_

 _ **As you drag me down again**_

 _ **~ "Hollow" by Breaking Benjamin**_

Ino Yamanaka stared deeply into the full body mirror as she fidgeted with her long, brunette wig. She frowned, never had she gotten such a strange request from her client before. Why would he select a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes? Only to make her change nearly everything about herself for the night?

In all her years as an escort she had always prided herself on being the well endowed, blonde haired and blue eyed woman almost all men wanted and paid top dollar for nightly. Never had she been asked by a client to take such drastic measures to alter her appearance to a more darker tone.

In fact, her natural features were the precisely reason she made much more than her fellow escorts. So, she couldn't help but slightly cringe at her reflection as she battled with the brown colored contacts. Feeling as if she was decimating the very thing that made her...well, Ino.

Ino quickly finished applying her blush to her high cheek bones. Taking one last look at herself before rejoining her client in his private chambers, she smiled to herself.

Although she had to admit, as she analyzed all the altercations before joining the man she would be bedding tonight,she did look pretty good as a brown-eyed brunette.

As Ino slowly opened the bathroom door, she noticed her client sitting patiently on the end of his King sized bed. perfectly oblivious to her nearing presence.

She leaned closer to him, breathing lightly by his ear as she whispered softly yet so lustfully.

"Is this what you wanted?"

Within a second she was pinned harshly on the bed, the raven haired man held tightly to each of her wrists. Panic spread throughout her body, he seemed so different than he was earlier.

Angrier.

She gulped, watching as his dark eyes pierced through now golden brown ones. She knew the risks that came with her trade, yet...he showed no signs of being unstable earlier.

" **I'll** tell you when **I** want you close to me. **I** call the shots, is that clear?" He growled.

Ino nodded, she was clearly in no position to argue. She figured it was best to do as she was demanded and leave. After all, that was her job. No more, no less.

"You're mine for the night...Tenten is who you are now...understand?" He added lowly, yet firm with his demand.

His grip on her wrists loosened, allowing her to finally break free from his grasp.

The strange man suddenly pulled a tiny glass bottle from his pants pocket. Ino grew more puzzled by the minute as he popped the tiny rip off.

She figured it was some sort of perfume.

"Wear this, and indulge me."

She obeyed, taking the tiny bottle of perfume in her hand. She shakily sprayed it between her breasts, on her new brown locks, and finally traces on the rest of her body. She took in the growing aroma of lemon lavender. Such a sweet and calming scent it was, precisely what she would need tonight.

"Uchiha is the only name you need to know, as it is the only name you are permitted to call me...understood?"

Ino nodded, she began relaxing her shoulders as she sunk lower into the blankets. Inferring she had submitted to Sasuke's will.

Before she knew it he was lying on top of her, kissing every inch of her body as he made his way up to her lips.

"I missed you so much, Tenten…" he mumbled between kisses.

Ino felt her heart slowly begin to sink, a sick feeling made her way throughout her entire body. It appeared she was serving as a surrogate of some assumed this man must have lost a woman who was precious to him, left at complete loss on how to cope.

 _Would it do her or him any good with this? Pretending?_ She pondered to herself.

It was like a fix for a drug addict. This man wanted to forget...yet remember everything so deeply at the same time. It was haunting almost, the intoxicating scent of his breath that lingered on her lips as he finally stopped kissing them.

Sasuke finally took a long look at the woman he had paid to share his bed with him tonight. She looked like an exact image of his beloved Tenten. It was like she was back here in the room with him once again. He stroked her soft cheek bones so tenderly, taken by how much even her skin felt like Tentens.

He closed his eyes, he knew that he was growing more insane by the day. But yet, there was something he could find in this woman to put some ease on his aching heart. It finally appeared that he managed to harness something so special, that it made his late wife come roaring back to life.

Sasuke heard the woman moan in pleasure as he began sliding his hands in her damp undergarments. He shuddered at the continuous sounds of excitement as he felt her folds begin to become aroused for him.

"Tenten, I seem to still have that magic touch…" Sasuke panted slowly, taking the swift opportunity to strip the rest of his Tenten down. Tossing her blouse and unclipping her crimson shaded bra aside to the floor,he nearly lost it as she squealed with delight.

"Uchiha...I-" he heard Tenten moan in an attempt to speak. He brought his other hand to her lips, shushing her.

"No more words tonight, love. Only action."

He heard her gasp once again, as his lips moved downwards to shape her breasts.

The skin.

The size.

Her voice.

The scent.

It was all Tenten indeed, completely and perfectly Tenten.

He felt his judgment growing more hazy by the second. He felt adrenaline surge through his veins as he quickly undressed his own-self.

Ino stared in awe at his obtrusive manhood, she felt herself becoming closer to the brink of drooling as she envisioned his massive and throbbing length pounding like a hammer into her. His toned body close to her breasts as she would cry out in pleasure.

He felt himself hold his breath, honoring the promise of no words as he placed his hand roughly on her shoulder, he then wrapped his hand around her hair as he drove her head slowly to his neglected member. She grinned smugly while she gazed up into his dark eyes, grasping firmly ahold of his shaft. All as she maintained eye contact intensely, taking as much of him as she could.

Sasuke groaned in pleasure as she began sucking wildly. It felt like pure ecstasy to him. A piece of heaven here on earth like no one else could have imagined.

He almost forgot how to breathe.

The way her lips felt against his manhood, it was nearly indescribable. The way her lips felt, they felt just like the way he remembered. It had been so long since the last time he had felt lips like way they moved to a steamy rhythm, like an intoxicating case of deja vu.

Sasuke glanced down at the brunette worshiping him like a god, who was he kidding? This _was_ Tenten.

He felt his knees nearly about to collapse at the ardent pleasure of her luscious lips inundating the head of his member.

Suddenly he snapped out of his dream like state, stabilizing his legs while he determined he would have to to reinforce his dominance.

The same exact way Tenten had always desired and demanded from him.

"Deeper," he commanded, stopping to clear his throat. Lust had completely taken over his body, making his voice ragged.

Shamed by his need to break the silence, she quickly worked to get her mouth to take the full length. Her only desire to please.

The feeling of her slick tongue stroking the underside of his manhood almost tore a groan from him.

"Not good enough, Ten," he said harshly. "More. Like you used to."

Her lips worked another inch down his shaft. His balls drew tight and heavy.

Unable to resist their driving lash, Sasuke began to rock his hips, thrusting into the wet, silken cavern of her throat. She made a choked sound, and he moderated the depth of his entry. A shudder tore up his spine.

"That's it, Tenten…" he groaned as his eyes fluttered from the almost overwhelming pleasure. "You want me to take you now? Don't you, Tenten?" He then asked, yanking his member out from Ino's mouth.

She grinned again, licking her lips as she savored every bit of his seed. She then nodded, taking the liberty to position herself below him, ready to receive him. She felt the wetness drip out of her, her own fire yearning to be put out.

"Beg for me, Tenten. I want to hear you beg for your release!" Sasuke barked, slowly beginning to stroke her throbbing core. Intensifying his pace while waiting for her to beg for him to finally enter her.

Ino gasped, drunkened by his fingers magically enticing her dripping flower.

"I-please take me! I-I can't take it any longer! God, Uchiha, fuck me!" She screamed, unable to live with just his fingers any longer. She wanted him already, she wanted to be smashed up against his bed-board. She wanted to scream even louder than she just did. Nothing else in the world would make her happier.

Before she knew it, Sasuke slammed hard into her. Disregarding any warning, taking her like the woman she was.

An escort.

A woman that was here to serve to the sexual appetites of men. To become their fantasy, there everything in that moment.

 _But, what did she get in return?_

Was a question she was often asked by many. Ino would always respond with her signature tinkling laugh, always saying, "The ultimate power, total manipulation of a man with his wallet...and all I had to do was be his date and lover for the night...now who _really_ is the one getting jiffed?"

But this client was different, she could feel it so admittedly in her soul. She was here for a different purpose, not just a quick fuck. No, she was becoming what he had lost. This man was sick, and she felt a small tinge of remorse for feeding him his own ludicrous fantasy.

That remorse soon left her body as she screamed in outright pleasure as his chest met her breasts. His hands pressed against the headboard as he slammed hard into her, completely dominating her with his intensity.

She wrapped her arms just above his waist, clawing him with her french manicured nails. Driving him to pound into her even faster.

Sasuke grunted as he began slowly decreasing his pace, the nail scratching really had got him going. As usual, Tenten knew just what would drive him completely insane with desire for her. He felt her walls beginning to quiver as her heat engulfed his entire length, he slowly thrusted deeper into her, making up for the slower pace.

Ino screamed once again, "Uchiha, I think I'm, I'm gonna-"

Sasuke almost smirked at the words she was trying desperately to speak. They were precisely what he wanted to hear at the moment. He longed to have her take all of him. Sasuke wanted her to release along with him, but she would have to beg for that as well.

"Beg for it, Tenten. You know the rules!" He growled, swiftly pulling his pulsing cock out of her dripping pink pearl.

"Make me cum for you, Uchiha! Make me cum before I do it myself!" She screamed, gasping as Sasuke crashed back into her inflamed entrance.

Suddenly he had her turned over on top of him, Ino smirked as she found herself now positioned to ride him with him watching.

"I wanna see you when you do, Tenten!" He growled so animal like. Slamming upwards into her as Ino bucked back.

"Just for you, baby…" she moaned in pleasure. She knew it was only a matter of time before she would burst in the result of her indulgence. Ino made a blatant effort to ride him as fast as she could, wanting him to finish himself the same moment she did. Longing to relish in the glory together.

Sasuke watched as Tenten rode fiercely on top of him, utterly begging for him to release his load already. He gritted his teeth as he let out his own moan of satisfaction. Deciding it was time to make her release her own at the same time as he was, he thrusted hard upwards. Hitting just the right spot at the right moment.

She screamed, finally releasing her juices. Moaning softly, she slowly rocked back and forth, literally riding out the moment entirely as she felt him burst his own into her. She smiled triumphantly at Sasuke when she felt him tremble and moan beneath her.

Sasuke felt his energy completely drain from his body, his excitement and domination was now nothing but disintegrated to dust. He felt a horrible feeling at the pit of his stomach, almost a nauseous feeling. He stared coldly at the imposter that was still grinding on top of him, completely oblivious to his change in demeanor.

Anger surged through his veins, what the hell had he just done? How could he have thought this woman would...how could have believed with every last inch of his heart that this woman could replace Tenten?

Did he really think, that some prostitute that could throw on a wig and some contacts could look and feel just like his late wife?

Sasuke grimaced,outright ashamed with himself. He knew the horrid truth, the fact was it had...it had felt so real. Like she was right back in the room with him. Everything about it was just like Tenten. And that's what scared him the most.

"Get off of me, whore!" He growled from the depths of his throat, startling the girl.

Ino looked down in confusion. "What's the matter, babe?" She asked, confused to what had just gone completely sour.

"You're a complete sham! Nothing but a common whore! Get the hell out of my house!" He roared.

Ino swallowed hard, the fear she had in her earlier was now back and more intense than before. She scrambled off the bed fast, moving as fast as she could to try to move back the bathroom. Where all her real clothes were.

She couldn't believe how engulfed in darkness this man was, how messed up in the head he was. And all she did was bait him like a some kind of worm at the end of his own fishing rod.

After making sure she collected the last of her items she slowly reopened the bathroom door, fearing for what was to come. Ino held unto her breath, scared to even take a small reach for air.

"Your payment is on the table in the hallway, you'll see it on your way out. Now, get out of my site." She heard the Uchiha almost growl. Ino stared at his slumped figure leaning against the edge of his bedside, his expression said there was nothing left inside. Yet, his tone said angry.

Ino nodded slowly, turning hot on her heels. Trying to make haste as she managed to rummage her own way through the manor. As she stopped suddenly to take the envelope with the amount she was promised she nearly gasped when she saw the picture on the glass table.

It was a beautifully smiling brunette. Her milky skin looked just as smooth and shimmering as hers was, yet her eyes. Her eyes were an irreplaceable shade of golden brown. Her perfect chestnut brown curls framing her perfect oval shaped face.

Ino closed her eyes for a moment of respect to the woman she knew must have passed. Feeling now a deep sorrow and regret for what she had just participated in as she allowed herself out of the damning manor.

Meanwhile, Sasuke suddenly had felt the strong urge to take a steaming hot shower. He needed to rid himself of that womans touch, he could still feel her.

Hear her.

He closed his eyes as he let the hot water wash all over his body. He felt his muscles start to finally relax under the weight of the steaming shower. He couldn't explain this feeling, this blatant emptiness that consumed his every being this very moment.

Sasuke felt his whirlwind thoughts moving towards Tenten, his late wife. He couldn't fathom, absolutely couldn't accept that she had been taken unfairly from him.

Visions flashed through his mind as he felt his heart beating faster.

He saw her, smiling. Standing in a radiant and beaming light. Her arms extended out to him, almost like she was calling for him.

He choked back a sob. But tears refused to fall, he was a Uchiha for the love of it all! They didn't cry, no matter the circumstance.

But something so twisted had been stirred from deep within him. Haunting him to the very core.

Sasuke felt sick to his stomach as he slowly slumped down to the floor of the shower. Heated water gushing over him like a blustering waterfall.

"Tenten...Tenten…" was all he could utter with a low whisper, as he finally began to understood the open pit that had been drilled into his heart.

Love had left him hollow.


End file.
